


Our Queen at Last

by Mythgirl411



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Bella goes to Italy to save Edward her older half sister is with her. Terriana Zoe Swan was born a demi-god. However due to certain circumstances she became a hybrid, half vampire and half demi-god. What happens when she meets the three Volturi kings and realizes that they are mates? Let's see.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll like this story. It should be interesting. Warning if you like Bella don't read. This is not a super Bella friendly story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terianna will meet the three kings and finally find true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Terianna is going to have black hair with natural blond highlights and striking grey eyes. She is extremely intelligent and perceptive. She also is sassy, stubborn, sweet to certain people, kind, and caring. She will draw out the best in the kings. 
> 
> I don't own Twilight or Greek Mythology only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Terianna pov_  
I was so going to kill my little sister if we survived this.

Since Bella's boyfriend had left she had been catatonic which is what cause dad to call me asking me to come home to Forks. I had been in Salem, Massachusetts studying about the Witch Trials when dad had called. I had packed up and immediately left to knock some sense into my little half sister. Lots of things had happened and one of the Cullens had come back then freaked out because she saw Edward, the idiot ex, going to the Volturi. Oh. I should probably mention that I know about the Cullens being Cold Ones. I am a demi-god. My dad, Charlie, met my mom, Athena, and they ended up having me. I was raised kinda in between. I would spend the school year with dad and most of every summer with mom on Olympus. I am kinda special because though I am a demi-goddess the gods all care about me like family and I have been trained by all of them. 

Anyway back to the present. Alice was speeding along the Italian country side. I was next to her in the passenger seat while Bella was in back whining.   
"Isabella Marie Swan if you do not shut your mouth within the next few seconds I swear I will make you regret it." Bella huffed but went quiet and turned her head to look out the window. 

It wasn't long before we were there. Alice couldn't go any further so she told Bella to run while we found a parking space. Alice and I took off as fast as could at a human pace to where Bella was. Alice broke the lock and I saw two men standing there. Alice spoke.   
"Come on guys. It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."   
"We wouldn't?" The bigger guy asked with a smirk. Just then a girl with blond hair and red eyes walked up.   
"Enough."   
"Jane." I heard Edward whisper.   
"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She looked at us and actually gave me a small smile then she turned on her heel and walked away. We followed her knowing we had no choice. 

We went down the stairs and to a elevator. Once we got off I saw a woman behind a desk. She spoke in Italian welcoming us.

Jane opened the doors and I heard a boy speak to her.   
"Sister. They send you out to get one and you come back with three and a half. Such a clever girl." I was shocked that he had included me but I shook it off. The man on the middle throne stood up and came down.   
"Ah what a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. Though they are rare." The man took Edward's hand and I saw him sift through Edward's memories. So this must be Aro. Which makes the man on the left Marcus and the man on the right Caius. Mother was right about them. I was feeling a pull towards all three which made them my mates.   
"La Tua Cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How do you stand to be around it?"   
"It's not without difficulty."   
"Yes I can see that." Edward explained everything to Bella. I tuned the conversation out for a bit just focusing on the things around me till I heard Aro speak.   
"And who might this be?" I looked to see him watching me. Bella spoke.  
"My half sister Terianna. She felt the need to come." I glared at my sister.  
"I came to keep your stupid ass alive so dad wouldn't be heartbroken you vlákas." I slipped into my natural tongue and Bella huffed.   
"You and your other language."   
"It''s called Greek Isabella. Look it up some time. You might actually learn something." She squealed in annoyance which caused me to smirk. Aro turned to me and smiled a real smile.   
"Xéreis ti eímaste."  **You know what we are.** I looked shocked then grinned.   
"Naí."  **Yes.** He smiled then looked at my sister. He tried to use his gift on her but it didn't work.   
"Interesting. I see nothing." Aro turned around keeping quiet for a minute before he spoke.  
"I wonder if......Let us see if she is immune to all our gifts. Shall we Jane?" Jane used her gift on Edward when he got in the way. I stood away highly amused at this turn of events. Bella screamed for her to stop but she was ignored. Aro stopped Jane then Jane turned to my sister and tried it on her. But it didn't work since Bella's shield was up.   
"She confounds us all. So what are we going to do with you?" Marcus spoke.   
"You know what you are going to do Aro."   
"She knows too much. She's a liability." Caius said. Aro sighed.   
"True. Felix." Before he could reach Bella Edward fought with Felix. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Idiots. Thinking they could take on the Volturi. Just like how stupid humans thought they could take on the gods. Bella freaked out and offered herself in place of Edward. I snorted. Predictable. I saw Caius watching me amusement clear in his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back briefly. Aro went towards my sister but was stopped by Alice telling him that she would change Bella herself and that she had seen it. Just then I got that familiar feeling. Oh shit! Mom found out. Before Bella left she looked at me. I shooed her out and she rolled her eyes and glared at me. I smirked and sent her wicked grin. She quickly left after that. Before anyone could speak I held up a hand. As I expected Mom came down just then. I squeaked.   
"Hi mom." My mom crossed her arms.   
"Terianna Zoe Swan do you have any idea what happened when Apollo told me just where you were?"   
"I am perfectly safe mom."   
"For now." I huffed and crossed my arms. Mom sighed and came over.   
"I just want you safe sweetie."   
"Xéro."  **I know.** Mom kissed my head then spoke.   
"You three better treat her well or else." I groaned at mom's talk. She was extremely protective of me. Well all the gods were. Once she left I sighed. This was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Getting to Know Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna slowly gets to know the kings and they get to know her. Soon their true sides are revealed to each other. But first the Volturi view point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Greek mythology only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

**Voltera, Italy**  
_Aro pov_  
I had just sent Jane to retrieve Felix and Demetri. It wasn't long before they came back. I froze scenting something amazing. I looked to find the source. It was a girl with black hair with natural blond highlights and grey eyes. Alec spoke.   
"Sister. They send you out to get one and you come back with three and a half. Such a clever girl." I saw the girl that had caught my attention look shocked that Alec had included her. I stood and spoke.   
"Ah what a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. Though they are rare." I sifted through the mindreader's memories. I spoke to him about things till I noticed the girl not paying attention. I looked at the girl and spoke.   
"And who might this be?" Bella spoke.  
"My half sister Terianna. She felt the need to come." I saw Terianna glare at Bella.   
"I came to keep your stupid ass alive so dad wouldn't be heartbroken you vlákas." I was shocked at her slipping into ancient Greek. I know my brothers were also.   
"You and your other language."   
"It''s called Greek Isabella. Look it up some time. You might actually learn something." Bella squealed and I saw Terianna smirk. I turned to her and gave her a true smile.   
"Xéreis ti eímaste."  **You know what we are.** She looked shocked then grinned.   
"Naí."  **Yes.** I smiled then looked at her sister. I tried my gift but saw nothing.   
"Interesting. I see nothing." I turned around keeping quiet for a bit. I had a silent conversation with Marcus and Caius.   
"I wonder if......Let us see if she is immune to all our gifts. Shall we Jane?" Jane used her gift on Edward when he got in the way. I saw Terianna standing away and she was highly amused at what was happening. Bella screamed for Jane to stop but she was ignored. I stopped Jane then Jane turned to Bella and tried it on her. But it didn't work. Hmm......Interesting.   
"She confounds us all. So what are we going to do with you?" Marcus spoke.   
"You know what you are going to do Aro."   
"She knows too much. She's a liability." Caius said. I sighed. They were right.   
"True. Felix." Before he could reach Bella, Edward fought with Felix. I nearly sighed. I would need to speak to Carlisle about this. Bella freaked out and offered herself in place of Edward. I went towards Isabella but was stopped by Alice telling me that she would change Bella herself and that she had seen it. I let them be on their way but Terianna stayed. Suddenly Terianna held up a hand and woman appeared shortly after. The goddess Athena. Which means Terianna was a demi-god.   
"Hi mom." Athena crossed her arms.   
"Terianna Zoe Swan do you have any idea what happened when Apollo told me just where you were?"   
"I am perfectly safe mom."   
"For now." Terianna huffed and crossed her arms. I smiled at her temper. Athena sighed and went over to Terianna.   
"I just want you safe sweetie."   
"Xéro."  **I know.** Athena kissed her head then spoke.   
"You three better treat her well or else." I heard her groan at her mother's talk. Once Athena left I offered to show Terianna around. She happily accepted. I was glad we finally had our mate and queen with us. 

 **Three weeks later**  
_Terianna pov  
_I was in what had become my room just doing research. This Salem study was becoming more and more difficult. I knew something was missing I just didn't know what. I would ask mom but I'd rather not get into a particular conversation with my aunts and uncles I knew would occur the minute I went up. 

I had been avoiding Olympus for the past three weeks. I really did not want to deal with the argument that would occur when I went up. My family had always been beyond protective of me so I wasn't exactly eager to tell them who my soulmates were. Not that they didn't already know. 

I was on my stomach on the bed facing away from the door. My fingers brushed against the documents. Suddenly I heard a voice speak.   
"You look very determined." I squeaked and nearly fell off the bed if it weren't for myself being steadied by two hands. Once I gathered myself I glared at Caius for scaring me.   
"Okay. I may be a demi but I am still human so if you could not do that that would be great." He chuckled and sat next to me. Marcus took his hands away and spoke up after he knew I was steady.   
"What are you studying?"   
"Salem witch trials. It was what I had been working on before the whole Bella fiasco." Aro frowned.   
"Why that?" I looked at him then smiled.  
"It's interesting. Besides the fact that it is one of the most taboo topics in the United States it is also interesting to study. Though I can't help but feel that something is missing. I would ask mom for help but that would require going up to Olympus and while I love my godly family dearly I really do not want that particular conversation just yet." Caius spoke.   
"They are protective of you." I smiled wryly.   
"Uh well that is one word for it. I see it as being too stubborn to change. I am the only demi raised partly on Olympus. So they tend to get overprotective with me. That and I am their legacy." Marcus chuckled and played with my hair which relaxed me. 

Later I was in the garden relaxing when I heard a voice.   
"There you are." I squeaked and jumped up to see my uncle Hermes standing there with a grin. I glared at him.   
"Really?" "  
"You've been avoiding us." I sat down and spoke.   
"So?"   
"Anna. You can't avoid us forever."   
"I wasn't planning on it. Just for a bit." He sighed and sat down.   
"Are they treating you right?"   
"Of course they are. You can trust them."   
"I know. They do have good hearts." I smiled and spoke.   
"How are they?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair.   
"Alright. Come up soon. They want to talk to you about safety." I frowned.   
"No. I don't need that particular conversation thank you very much. Dad and mom both already had it with me."   
"Well a few more times won't hurt. Besides Aphrodite can give you some pointers."   
"EW!!!!!! NO!!!!!! I am so not talking to her about that." Uncle Hermes chuckled then set something down. I saw it was a few folders.   
"Athena said you need these." I opened them to see information on my study.   
"Yes! Thank mom for me." He nodded then stood up.   
"I'll see you around little princess."   
"Yeah. Yeah. Bye uncle." After he took off I looked through the information quickly before I went to my room.

I looked through it some more before I fell asleep. 

 _Marcus pov_  
I went into Anna's room to find her sound asleep on the bed. I chuckled and went over placing the folders on her desk and fixing her under the covers. I brushed her hair from her cheek and then kissed her head. She had changed all of us in the short time she had been here. She was incredible. Our sweet mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
